


Ты далеко

by LimWaltijeri



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Missing Scene, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimWaltijeri/pseuds/LimWaltijeri
Summary: Шепард и Гаррус. Одна на Земле под домашним арестом, второй развил активность на Палавене. И оба скучают друг без друга
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 1





	Ты далеко

Кастис смотрит на сына, которого не видел несколько лет. Последняя их встреча была еще до того, как Гарруса приняли в экипаж первой Нормандии — корабля, находившегося на службе Альянса, но построенного совместно с турианской Иерархией, вдобавок ударная группа фрегата-разведчика была весьма разношерстной. И вот сейчас Гаррус, буквально несколько часов назад прибывший на Палавен и едва успевший поесть, сбивчиво рассказывает про все то, что ему удалось пережить. На его лицевых пластинах виднеется очень яркий шрам от ракеты, а взгляд стал значительно более суровым и непреклонным.  
«Мой мальчик вырос и сильно возмужал, — отмечает про себя Кастис. — Все произошедшее с ним очень сильно его закалило»  
Нахождение маяка на Иден Прайм, поиск доказательств, погоня за Сареном, несколько встреч со Жнецами, Битва за Цитадель, гибель первой Нормандии, попытка наладить нормальную жизнь и, в итоге, уход на Омегу. Про это Кастис уже слышал в общих чертах, когда Гаррус связывался с ним на Омеге, будучи окруженным тремя бандами наемников и вольными стрелками, но тогда разговор прервался, потому что кто-то неожиданно пришел на помощь. Теперь же Гаррус рассказывает все в подробностях, не упуская ни единой детали из своих приключений. Его спасла все та капитан Шепард, первый СПЕКТР-человек, со своим отрядом и приняла на новую Нормандию.  
— А какая она для тебя? — спрашивает Кастис.  
— Решительная. Умная. Яркая. Очень надежная. Искренняя. Хороший командир и друг, — коротко отвечает Гаррус и продолжает свой рассказ.  
Улучшения второй Нормандии, нравы Омеги в подробностях, встречи со старыми знакомыми, опасные операции, посещение удаленных колоний Альянса, месть за предательство, встречи с Коллекционерами, ловушки, постоянное напряжение, и при этом, невероятное единение в команде. Потом была встреча с разумным гетом, похищение экипажа Нормандии и визит за ретранслятор Омега-4. Гаррус завершил свой рассказ историей про миссию Шепард по вызволению одной из ученых, которая завершилась взрывом ретранслятора в системе Бахак.  
— У меня есть записи и другие доказательства. Это приказ моего капитана — донести правду о грядущем нападении Жнецов, и я видел своими глазами, что там случилось.  
— А что стало с Шепард? — интересуется Кастис.  
— Сдалась Альянсу, и была отправлена на Землю под домашний арест, — вздыхает Гаррус. — А она предпочла бы быть на передовой и вложить все силы для подготовки к противостоянию Жнецам. Но, боюсь, при тамошней бюрократии к ней и сейчас никто не прислушается, кроме бывшего члена Совета Дэвида Андерсона и адмирала Стивена Хакета. Ее и так никто не слушал два с половиной года назад. Я пообещал ей, что непременно донесу правду и помогу хоть подготовиться к вторжению.  
Кастис, несмотря на кажущуюся невероятность истории Гарруса, верит сыну. С ним у него постоянно были разногласия, но в искренности и прямолинейности Гаррусу нельзя было отказать.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — твердо говорит Кастис. — Твои сведения очень помогут Турианской Иерархии подготовиться к войне. Если Альянс, Совет и остальные организации бездействуют, то пора нам, турианцам, делать хоть что-то!  
— Спасибо, что выслушал меня, папа, — произносит Гаррус, и из его ладони выскакивает диск на цепочке, который он все время диалога крепко сжимал в руке.  
— Можно посмотреть? — осторожно спрашивает Кастис  
— Да, конечно, — отвечает Гаррус  
— Два крыла? Что они означают? Неужели то, что ты появляешься внезапно, как птица? — Кастис вглядывается в небольшой диск.  
— Это из человеческой мифологии. Я появился на Омеге с желанием улучшить этот мир, там и получил прозвище Архангел от первой спасенной мной от грабителей человеческой пары. Я не особо вникал в значение, но, как мне пояснили, это спасатель с большой мощью, — объясняет Гаррус. — Более подробно я не могу рассказать, разве что в экстранете посмотреть. Но вообще, можно трактовать как угодно. И, в конце концов, я с этим именем жил на Омеге полтора года. Мне не стоит так сразу отбрасывать мое прошлое.  
«И самое главное — я ощущаю, что ты со мной, моя капитан Шепард. Я приложу все силы, чтобы исполнить ту миссию, которую ты мне поручила»

Джейн, впервые за долгое время, через пару недель после своего ареста, в свой день рождения удается встретиться со своей матерью — та, как всегда, стройна и подтянута, а взгляд решительный.  
— Мне дали увольнительную, а поскольку я никак не связана с твоим экипажем, и ничего сверхсекретного ты мне не посылала, то мне разрешили с тобой встретиться, — поясняет Ханна, прежде чем Джейн успевает задать ей вопрос. — Как я рада тебя видеть, пусть и в не самых простых для тебя обстоятельствах!  
Они обнимаются, затем Джейн рассказывает ей свою историю. Про Сарена и работу на Цербер Ханна уже знала из других источников, но, с точки зрения ее дочери, все выглядит совершенно иначе, пусть та и рассказывает без особых подробностей. Но от некоторых историй Ханна внутренне содрогается — ее потрясли история Джек, отвага Гарруса Вакариана и вышедший из-под контроля проект Цербера «Властелин»  
— Я пошла на сотрудничество с ними, потому что нужно было защитить гражданских, да и Призрак не из тех, кто просто так отпускает своих оперативников. Вдобавок, я боялась за тех, кто мне дорог, потому что у них агенты повсюду, — говорит Джейн. — А моего охранника-конвоира отобрали лично Дэвид Андерсон и Стивен Хакет, он из проверенных людей, пусть я никогда до этого с ним не встречалась.  
Она продолжает свой рассказ, из которого убирает все сверхсекретные подробности, а про то, что произошло в системе Бахак, ограничивается короткой фразой.  
— Все пошло не по плану, — с досадой произносит Джейн. — Да что там! Все полетело ко всем чертям! А про остальное ты давно знаешь, иначе бы мы здесь не сидели.  
— Ты жалеешь о том, что пошла выполнять ту миссию? — осторожно спрашивает Ханна, понимая, что приказ поступил непосредственно от кого-то из высших чинов.  
— Я не жалею о своих действиях, мама. Я сожалею только о погибших, ни с кем из которых я не была знакома, и что все закончилось полным провалом. Капитан Шепард никогда не бежит от трудностей, — говорит Джейн, пристально глядя ей в глаза. — А все потери я давно отгоревала. В конце концов, в нашей военной среде это часть работы, пусть мы и стараемся их минимизировать.  
— Ты всегда стремилась сделать все безукоризненно, — вздыхает та и гладит дочь по темным волосам.  
— Я не знаю, что будет со мной дальше, но я всегда готова сражаться, — отвечает Джейн. — И приложу все свои силы, чтобы минимизировать потери. Но меня упорно не желают слушать, хотя есть уйма доказательств.  
«Зачем я буду ее зря беспокоить своими переживаниями? Маме и так было нелегко в последние пару лет. Сперва моя гибель, затем воскрешение и секретные миссии. Только на Цитадели после посещения Горизонта мне удалось связаться и поговорить с ней. Без нотаций на тему Куда ты пропала?! не обошлось. Потом я опять скрылась в глубинах космоса, смоталась в гости к Коллекционерам, после чего неделю выполняла, казалось бы, простую миссию. А потом я не смогла предотвратить взрыв ретранслятора, и меня посадили под домашний арест…»  
Между ними возникает долгая пауза, во время которой взгляд Ханны Шепард цепляется за массивную, и при этом, изящную серебряную подвеску с холодного льдисто-голубого цвета камнем на шее у дочери, выполненную каким-то инопланетным мастером.  
— А где ты приобрела это украшение? — интересуется старшая капитан Шепард. — Я не особо разбираюсь в них, но, по-моему, это работа кого-то из инопланетников.  
— Ты права, камень турианский, его нет в Солнечной системе. Это подарок моего лучшего друга, он родом с Палавена, — коротко отвечает Джейн и отводит взгляд, не желая развивать тему. — Он подарил мне ее перед тем, как я сдалась Альянсу. Сказал, чтобы я не забывала его. Хотя его забудешь, как же! Мы с ним в черную дыру отправимся и обратно вылезем, заодно наведя там порядок.  
«Видимо, этот мужчина больше значит для моей девочки, чем она хочет этого показать» — думает Ханна, но расспрашивать дальше не решается, хотя название Палавен дает следующую мысль — он турианец, и, скорей всего, это Гаррус Вакариан, про которого Ханна столько всего слышала.  
— Я не знаю, как он и что с ним сейчас, но при случае я тебя с ним непременно познакомлю, — говорит Джейн, смягчая свой ответ. — Сейчас я не в той ситуации, чтобы об этом говорить. В конце концов, скоро начнется война, и за это время все может много раз поменяться… — она задумчиво смотрит в небо.  
Ханна ничего не произносит. Она и ее дочь не любят банальностей, предпочитая конкретику, так что все успокаивающие слова здесь излишни.  
— Пойдем, поедим, — предлагает Ханна. — В конце концов, сегодня твой день рождения, и тебе нужен хоть какой-то праздник. Альянс это разрешил, пусть тебе нельзя выходить из здания.  
В ответ Джейн крепко обнимает ее и утыкается носом в плечо матери, как когда-то, в далеком детстве…

После того, как Гаррус выложил всю известную ему информацию про Жнецов отцу, который, как и обещал, поднял все свои связи, молодому турианцу пришлось стать консультантом по врагам. Кастис занимается дипломатией, а Гаррус упорно ищет малейшие недочеты во всех системах, проверяет запасы боеприпасов, периодически тестирует новобранцев и выполняет еще множество важных дел с легкой руки примарха Федориана. Гаррус делает это и ради Шепард в том числе, чтобы ее усилия не были напрасными, но ему постоянно кажется, что он вкладывается недостаточно усердно, хотя периодически даже отец и примарх Федориан уговаривают его передохнуть.  
— Я не знаю, удастся ли нам достучаться до Совета, — хмурится Кастис, когда они всей семьей собираются за столом в один из редких перерывов.  
— Шепард постоянно пыталась это сделать, но поверил ей только Дэвид Андерсон. Хотя сейчас напрягся и их новый советник Доннел Удина, но оставшаяся тройка пока выжидает. А про планы Цербера никто на Нормандии не знал, даже Миранда Лоусон, — поясняет Гаррус. — Доверять им — последнее дело. И я не работал на Цербер — я работал на Шепард, и сейчас продолжаю выполнять ее приказ. Про остальных членов экипажа я не знаю, только Тали присылала мне сообщение, что на Флотилии не все ладно.  
Кастиса так и подмывает сказать что-то едкое в адрес кварианцев, но он сдерживается. Не время для споров, особенно сейчас, когда Иерархия готовится к грандиозной войне.  
— Мы сможем справиться с возложенной на нас задачей, — твердо говорит Кастис.  
«У меня такое ощущение, что я стал заместителем Джейн и выполняю все ее обязанности, причем в усиленном режиме. И да, я очень по тебе скучаю, любовь моя. Думаешь ли ты обо мне? Время, проведенное с тобой на Нормандии и в боевых операциях, было лучшим в моей жизни. Да, с турианцами весело, но миссии, в которых мы сражались плечом к плечу, были лучшими в моей жизни»  
Гаррус перечитывает короткие сообщения от Шепард, что передала ему Лиара Т’Сони. Видно, что Джейн сильно скучает по нему и злится на свое бессилие.  
«Мы снова встретимся, любовь моя, и я покажу тебе все самые красивые виды родной планеты, потом мы постреляем, а потом пойдем плавать — все, как ты любишь»

Беспомощность. Это Шепард ненавидит больше всего. Это и свою слабость, когда ничего невозможно сделать. Джейн смотрит фильмы и новости, читает книги, постоянно занимается физическими упражнениями, делает все, что бы отвлечься от невеселых мыслей, но, тем не менее, они постоянно настигают ее.  
«Всю жизнь я провела в космосе, а сейчас застряла на Земле, в четырех стенах, и именно в то время, когда мне надлежит быть на корабле и усиленно организовывать оборону! Я привыкла к тяжелой, напряженной работе, а вместо этого торчу здесь! Даже поплавать нормально — и то нет возможности»  
Шепард злится на все, а в особенности, на Альянс, который, судя по новостям, не желает ничего предпринимать. И на Совет, который не отнесся всерьез к ее словам, хотя доказательств грядущего нападения более, чем достаточно. Но при этом, до нее доносятся новости об усилившейся активности турианской Иерархии, не направленной на людей.  
«Уж не приложил ли к этому свои длинные руки Гаррус?» — при этой мысли на лице Шепард появляется довольная ухмылка и тут же гаснет.  
Она отчаянно скучает по всем членам своего экипажа, хотя Лиара, Гаррус и Касуми периодически передают ей короткие весточки по своим каналам.  
«По крайней мере, меня не пришлось воскрешать из мертвых, как два с половиной года назад. И мои люди знают, что я жива и готова действовать в любой момент»  
Шепард уверена, что Касуми и Лиара запросто смогли бы помочь ей покинуть Землю, но из-за своего долга перед человечеством она не хочет этого делать. Шепард — это не просто имя человека из Альянса, это символ. При этом, мысль о сотрудничестве Серого Посредника и лучшей воровки в Галактике кажется ей довольно забавной, и Джейн прикидывает, каких бы дел они бы смогли наворотить.  
«Я скучаю по всем. Особенно по тебе, Гаррус Вакариан. Только не поведи себя как Кайден в свое время, прошу тебя! Когда же мы с тобой снова увидимся?»

В сентябре 2186ого года на Палавен и его спутник Менаэ, которые Жнецы атаковали первыми, поступает сверхсрочное сообщение.  
— Жнецы уничтожили человеческую станцию Арктур, а потом напали на Землю. Потеряна связь с ретранслятором Сол. О погибших пока ничего неизвестно.  
«Только не снова! Шепард, я знаю, что ты жива! Свяжись со мной, как только сможешь, пожалуйста»


End file.
